The present invention includes a plurality of components that form a novelty spy kit, which provides means and methods for facilitating the execution of certain tasks in a “cloak and dagger” manner that provides amusement and intrigue for children and adults alike. The novelty spy kit allows the user to engage in covert activities using the stealth typically associated with the world of espionage, thus lending itself to countless scenarios spawned by the creative whims of the user.
The novelty spy kit allows the user to engage in creative and imaginative play coupled with the intrigue of espionage activities. The novelty spy kit gives the user the chance to immerse themselves into the world of the imaginative spy activities. The user of the novelty spy kit can pretend that they are actually having experiences customary of a real life spy. The novelty spy kit allows the user to engage in covert activities using the stealth typically associated with the world of espionage, thus lending itself to countless scenarios spawned by the creative whims of the user.
The novelty spy kit includes several components. There is an inconspicuous electronic safe that provides secure and portable protection for the other components of the present invention in addition to any other valuable items or documents that can be securely concealed in the confines of the safe. Safe doors and compartments are typically opened by employing the use of keys, combination locks, padlocks, depressing sequential and simultaneous buttons in a pre-programmed sequence, key punch codes, rolling dial locks and other conventional tamper-resistance methods. The methods of opening safes have been employed alone or in dual employment or in combination with several methods. But the inconspicuous electronic safe offers a unique method of unlocking to gain access to the safe. The inconspicuous electronic safe is self-contained safe that is portable, user-friendly, tamper-resistant, reliable, and durable.
The inconspicuous electronic safe is designed to be accessible only by authorized users having possession of a triggering article, such as a special ring, that initiates the completion of an integral circuit which energizes linear actuators disposed therein to slide the safe door to an open position, thereby revealing the contents stored therein.
Another object for inclusion in the present invention is a mobile fingerprint analyzer that is embodied as a conventional wristwatch with a top face portion that displays a working digital clock to surreptitiously mask its dual functionality. The top face portion of the wristwatch is pivotally attached to the base of the wrist and disengages from the base to expose the fingerprint-analyzing section of the wristwatch.
Still another object for inclusion in the present invention is a system for creating and viewing covert messages. The system teaches a pair of light-emitting eyeglasses that allows the user to read and decipher clandestine messages or codes that are scribed on special stationery using a novel writing implement having ink that is not detectable merely with the human eye. Together these embodiments are part of the novelty spy kit.
The need therefore exists in the art for a novelty spy kit game that allows for children and adults to engage in covert espionage creative and imaginative play. In the prior art, games exist, but not a novelty spy game that allows the user to engage in character role play to the novel degree of the present invention. The applicant is unaware of any such device having all the features of the present invention.